Twenty Years
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Its been 20 years on this day that House left Cuddy in Med school. He decides to stay home and sing songs, thinking of Cuddy. He takes a personal day, but what happens when it become really personal when Cuddy overhears him sing? HUDDY one shot!


I had a long day today and I was feeling in a mood to write a one shot, so here it is. Really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! It's OOC.

House POV.

Today, I woke up. To some people it was just another day but it wasn't to me. It was the day that something ended and something started so long ago. We're the 28th of June, 2010. On this same day, 20 years ago, something happened. I left. I left Lisa, I left to prove something to myself. But little did I know that I would never see her again up until the time I was looking for a job. I knew I loved her the moment I saw her. But I abandoned her after our first night together. 2 decades has passed since that shameful day. It's one I regret. In my whole life I have never felt so much guilt. It was like something was being ripped and taken away on this same day, every year.

It wasn't fair, but I knew I'd never be forgiven for what I did, so we never talked about it. It was in the past, buried. She didn't know my secret and it was to remain that way, at least that's what I thought.

In my heart I knew that's not what I really wanted. It wasn't my hearts desire. But who am I to be all, romantic? Only Lisa Cuddy has seen that side of me, and it was to remain that way.

I was lying in my bed, shifting and trying to sleep but my dreams didn't take over leaving me wide awake, unable to fall asleep and being tortured by my own thoughts.

I wasn't planning on going to the hospital today, I always do usually, but it has been 20 years on this day. I left a note on my desk, late last night so people wouldn't asked where I was… but I knew Cuddy would and she would show up sometime today, pretending to care about her best hospital asset.

It's been far too long since that horrible day.

I got up, massaging my leg for a few seconds and then grabbed my cane. I went to my living room and took my electric guitar. I started to sing and play, not caring about the noise or the early time. I let my fingers be guided by the strings and the melody that had escaped my head. I played all day, the piano as well but I always kept changing to the guitar. Maybe, because the sound of the guitar sounded loud, brutal and strong. It had more power and the piano was soft and sweet. That's what I felt today… it was all in the guitar.

Knowing she would be here soon, as the clock stroked 6, I started playing a new song. It echoed throughout the room.

_Well I've been running from something_

_Twenty years in my car_

_Down a road that's leading me nowhere_

_Yeah we drive through the farmland_

_No one knows where we're from_

_Could I kiss you and make you a queen?_

_Or something in between_

_Do you want to see it?_

_The place where I am free?_

_Cos in my mind I need it_

_But you're nowhere near to me_

_Move to New York City_

_Take your woman by the hand_

_Leave her there with your things on the doorstep_

_And there's no way around it_

_Could this be our last dance?_

_Just fall asleep with the TV darling_

_I'll be back again_

_Do you want to see it?_

_The place where I was free?_

_Cos in my mind I've been there_

_And there's no one here but me_

_In the morning it'll find you_

_Let the light shine away_

_Down a road that's leading me nowhere_

_And there's no way around it_

_Could this be our last dance?_

_Just fall asleep with the TV darling_

_I'll be back again _

When the song ended I heard a faint sob, barely audible, but it was there. I got up and walked to the door. I put my hand on the knob and hesitated. This moment could change everything. Without really thinking, I opened the door to a crying Lisa. She looked up, surprised that I was in front of her.

"Hi Lisa." I said to her, realizing only after that I called her by her first name.

She gave me a faint smile.

"Hi, Greg." That put a smile on my face. I closed my eyes for a split second. It was like I was back with her in med school, all over again.

"Come in." I suggested.

She nodded and followed me in.

"I suppose you heard the song, judging by your tears…" I said, not being myself with every second that went by.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

I waited for her to say something but she never did. I knew this was going to happen. She glanced around the room and the calendar caught her attention. The 28th was circled in red. She then turned around and looked at the piano, where stood her picture lying there. She smiled but a tear slipped from her eye, revealing her true sadness. Not knowing what to say, I went back to my couch and grabbed my guitar and started playing again. I let my voice get to her, as I wished it to. She sat down next to me as the tune filled inside her.

_There are twenty years to go_

_And twenty ways to know _

_Who will wear, _

_Who will wear _

_The hat._

_There are twenty years to go,_

_The best of all I hope._

_Enjoy the ride, the medicine show._

_And thems the breaks for we designer fakes._

_We need to concentrate on more then meets the eye._

_There are twenty years to go,_

_The faithful and the low._

_The best of starts, the broken heart, the stone._

_There are twenty years the go,_

_The punch drunk and the blow._

_The worst of starts, the mercy part, the phone._

_And thems the breaks for we designer fakes._

_We need to concentrate on more then meets the eye._

_And thems the breaks for we designer fakes._

_But it's you I take 'cause your the truth not I._

_There are twenty years to go._

_A golden age I know._

_But all will pass, will end to fast, you know._

_There are twenty years to go,_

_And many friends I hope._

_Though some may hold the rose some hold the rope._

_And that's the end and that's the start of it._

_That's the whole and that's the part of it._

_That's the high and that's the heart of it._

_That's the long and that's the short of it._

_That's the best and that's the test in it._

_That's the doubt, the doubt,_

_The trust in it._

_That's the sight and that's the sound of it._

_That's the gift and that's the trick in it._

_You're the truth not I. _

"You are the truth to my love. You are the reason for my pain. You are the burden that I carry. You are the love that I cannot have. You are the key to my happiness and the one who has my heart." I whispered in her ear, not being able to hide my smile.

She burst into tears and lay on my chest. This day will change everything.

"I'm sorry for everything, Lisa. I'm sorry that I left you…"

"It's okay, I know you are here now and you're not going anywhere." She told me.

Words never made me feel better than the ones that I had just heard.

"I love you." I confessed.

"I love you more." She said.

"Impossible." I told her, thinking there's no way she can love me more.

Maybe every year on this day something has been ripped out of my heart, but on this day something was given back.

The end.

Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think and please leave a review :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
